


Whumptober 2020: Here Goes Nothing...

by ConsultingJedi221b



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Don't Judge Me, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Let's Hang Out Sometime, Mentioned Matilda "Matty" Webber, My way or the highway, Pick who dies, Restrained Angus MacGyver, Waking up Restrained, Whumptober 2020, forced to their knees, manhandled, this is fun, yes i know i'm late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingJedi221b/pseuds/ConsultingJedi221b
Summary: This is my collection of my Whumptober 2020 stories.  They will probably be mostly MacGyver fics, because that is my latest obsession, but there will be some others sprinkled in here and there.  Well, enjoy.Day 1: Let's Hang Out Sometime - MacGyver - Waking Up RestrainedDay 2: In the Hands of the Enemy - MacGyver - "Pick Who Dies" / KidnappedDay 3: My Way or the Highway - Jace (Mortal Instruments) - Manhandled / Forced to Their Knees
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Let's Hang Out Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes nothing... This is my first time attempting to do a challenge like this, and obviously I am not very good at it, saying as I am fourteen days late... Well, have fun, and enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacGyver has been knocked out and wakes up restrained to a chair after giving himself up as "insurance" to save the lives of four members of a Phoenix TAC team. 
> 
> I'm sorry, I really suck at summaries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For today, I have chosen to write for the "Waking Up Restrained" prompt. The prompt only plays a small role in the story, but it checks the box, so...  
> Anyway, I am sorry for the super long flashback, this story did not go the way that I expected to.  
> One last thing, I do not own MacGyver or the characters, I write for fun and do not profit off of this.  
> However, I did create the character of Sanders.  
> Well, I hope you like this, and be sure to comment! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and if you have any ideas for future prompts, I would love to hear them!

MacGyver woke up to the sound of metal creaking, and a pounding headache. As he disorientedly looked around, he saw that he was in a square room, probably around twenty by twenty feet, with a metal door as the only way out. He guessed that was the source of the sound that had awoken him. As he tried to reach his hand up to wipe his eyes, he realized that his wrists were restrained to the arms of the chair he was sitting in with thick leather straps. He glanced down at his feet and confirmed what he already had assumed. His ankles were bound in the same manner. He was effectively trapped, a t least for the time being. 

Mac considered his options. His knife, the only weapon he ever carried, had either been lost in the fight that resulted in his unfortunate current situation, or had been confiscated by the group of criminals who had captured him and brought him here, and even if it was still in his pocket, he wouldn’t have been able to reach it, with his hands bound the way they were. He looked around the room for something else that might be used to help him escape. In the corner of the room, there was a bucket with a couple cleaning supplies piled haphazardly in it. If Mac could get to them, he might be able to make some kind of explosive device to get through the door, but that still didn’t solve his current problem of being stuck in the chair. 

As he couldn’t find an immediate solution for that problem, and the pain in his head was making it hard for him to think at all, Mac decided to try and get some rest, this might be the only opportunity he would have, if his previous experiences with criminal gangs were any indication. He tried to relax as best he could, but instead of falling asleep, his overactive mind kept replaying the sequence of events that led up to this.

........

The mission was simple, infiltrate the criminal gang, find out who the leader was, and leave the rest to the Phoenix TAC team that was waiting to apprehend their prisoner. They had almost succeeded. Him and Jack were in the middle of exiting the compound when they turned a corner...and ran almost right into a group of five armed criminals. As they turned to run, they saw they were surrounded, another group of the thugs had come up behind them. 

“Now would be a great time to be brilliant Mac,” said Jack.

“I’m working on it.”

He never got a chance to put a plan together, because just as he started to look around, the TAC team overran the corridor. They quickly surrounded the vastly outclassed “bad guys,” while the rest of the team went out to search the rest of the compound for more of the gang. 

“Took them long enough,” Jack said with a laugh, looking towards Mac.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Mac replied, joining his friend laughing.

Once the TAC team had managed to subdue and restrain the group of criminals, they started to load them into the transport vehicle that awaited them, and Mac and Jack were going to follow when Mac heard a loud grunt behind him. Four of the TAC team members that had gone to search the rest of the building were being led down the hall by six thugs, with guns pointed at each of their backs. The leader of the gang of criminals, Jason Sanders, as Mac and Jack had discovered, was walking slowly behind them, a smug smirk dancing across his features. 

“Now then Charlie, Daniel, or should I say, Jack, and Angus.” 

Mac flinched at the mention of his real name.

“Oh yes, I know who you are. I thought we were friends,” Sanders finished with a dramatic pout.

“Yeah, well, I don’t make it a habit of being friends with criminals, especially not some low-level like you, Sanders,” Jack spat back.

“Words can hurt, Dalton. Now then, as you can see, this ‘low life’ has recently acquired something of yours. Something, or should I say someones,” he said, motioning at the four TAC team members in front of him, “that I am more than willing to give back...at a price of course.”

“There’s always a catch with you people, isn’t there, you never do anything out of the goodness of your heart, don’t you think Mac?” 

“What do you want?” Mac asked, completely ignoring Jack’s question and jumping right to the matter at hand.

“Isn’t that the question. Well, you see, you can start by releasing my friends there,” Sanders said, motioning towards the transport vehicle.

“You know we can’t do that,” MacGyver answered, eyes darting between the Phoenix team and the guns inches from them.

“Well, I guess you don’t care what happens to these four then,” Sanders said, motioning to the guards holding the guns at the team’s head, who immediately rammed the back of the team’s knees, sending them hard to the ground. As they were struggling to get back to their knees, the thugs had shifted so now, their guns were placed directly behind each of the men’s heads, stilling them instantly. 

Just as Sanders was about to give the order to fire, Mac interjected quickly, “How about we make a deal, we give you two of your people back, and we let you walk out of here. You should know by now that there is a backup team on the way here, and once you kill them, there is nothing stopping us from arresting or killing you as we see fit. So, you let them go, and you get two of your ‘friends’ back, and you get to go free. What do you say?”

“Well, Mr. MacGyver, you do make a compelling point, but I am afraid I’m going to need a little bit of insurance.”

“You have my word that we will honor our end of the deal, and let you walk out of here.”

Sanders laughed. “Oh, I do trust you MacGyver, but I do not trust your friends here.” He opened his mouth to order his men to fire, when Mac interrupted again.

“Don’t!” He yelled, stepping closer to the criminal. “What do you mean ‘insurance?’”

“Oh, just a little something to make sure that you honor your end of the bargain,” Sanders replied, his eyes glinting maliciously.

“What do you want?” Mac asked, praying that the reinforcements got there soon.

“You, MacGyver.”

“What do you mean, you want him, you creep,” Jack said, moving to stand in front of the younger agent.

“He means, I’m his insurance. I stay here to make sure you guys don’t try anything,” Mac explained solemnly. 

“Yes, MacGyver, exactly, you will stay here with me, and I will let these four go. And don’t worry, Jack, I have no intention of being anything but civil to our young friend here.”

“Yeah right, well, it ain’t happening. I don’t care what you say, you do not get to keep Mac.”

“I will return him, you know, once I am far away, and I know you people won’t come looking for me,” Sanders said, feigning boredom, and once he saw the look on Jack’s face, added, “And yes, he will be alive.”

Before Jack could refuse again, both Mac and Jack heard Matty’s voice in their comms. 

“Sorry boys, but it looks like you are on your own for a while longer, your reinforcements have run into some trouble. I’ll let you know their ETA when I find out, but it's probably not going to be for another hour or so, good luck.”

Not wanting to convey their distress, neither agent responded, and Matty did not expect them to, due to the nature of their mission, and therefore had no idea just how badly the reinforcements were needed.

Now, Mac knew what he had to do. He couldn’t let that team die on his watch, not when he had the power to save them. That’s just not how he operated. He knew Jack would never let him, so, before Jack had time to object or physically stop him, Mac moved out from his spot behind Jack and said, “Fine, I will stay with you, but first, lower your guns.”

Jack immediately lunged forward, trying to grab Mac and pull him back, but although Jack was much bigger and stronger than him, Mac was faster, and prepared, so he quickly dodged out of the way of Jack’s reaching arms, and walked towards Sanders, who had already ordered his men to lower their weapons. 

“No, Mac, you can’t do that. This guy’s a criminal. Use that big head of yours. You know he won’t honor his end of the deal. Please, don’t do this.”

“I’m sorry Jack, I can’t let them die,” Mac responded, not meeting Jack’s eyes. Not wanting to see the pain there. He knew he was hurting Jack, but he also knew that Jack was strong, he would be okay, and he would understand that Mac couldn’t possibly have lived with the guilt of letting these four men die.

“Well, I guess we have a deal,” Sanders said, holding out his hand for Mac to shake.

Mac steeled himself, and without looking back at Jack, he walked over to Sanders and shook his hand. Or, at least that’s what he would have done. However, the second Mac’s hand came into contact with Sander’s, he was quickly pulled forwards and spun around so his back was against Sanders’ chest, and one of Sanders’ arms was across his throat, effectively pinning him in place. Not that he would have gone anywhere anyway, for fear of compromising the men’s safety, so after only a second of struggling, he relaxed and went limp in Sanders’ hold.

Sanders’ quickly motioned to his men, who roughly pulled the team to their feet, and shoved them forwards, towards the awaiting Phoenix agents. “I have held up my end of the bargain, and MacGyver has held up his, now give me two of my people back, and we can all be on our way.”

When Jack and the rest of the agents hesitated, Sanders pulled a gun out of what Mac guessed was a hip holster, and placed the warm metal against Mac’s temple with his free hand, his other staying across the blond’s throat. The threat was evident to everyone in the room.

“I hope you will hurry up, I really don’t want to have to ruin this pretty face, but I will if I do not have two of my people, I don’t even care which, in 10...9...8…”

“Ok, fine, fine! Just put the gun away,” Jack finally acquiesced, and motioned for his men to release the two closest prisoners, who immediately ran to Sanders’ side.

Once the two men were safely back on their side of the room, and the law, Sanders put the gun back into the holster, and said, “Well, now that all parties have done their part, I will be on my way. Pleasure doing business with you. Bye, Jack.”

“Oh, you son of a…” Jack sputtered angrily, but couldn’t do anything more to try and help Mac, due to the amount of men with guns between them. Jack did understand why Mac did what he did, hell, he would have probably done the same thing if it had been him that Sanders wanted, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. He had failed Mac, the one person he was supposed to protect, just because that self-sacrificing idiot had to always do the right thing. He could be mad at Mac later though, once they got him back from that disgusting criminal. He would get Mac back, no matter what it took.

As Sanders turned to leave, he dragged Mac with him, and his small army of goons followed them, like some sick parade, Mac thought. He just hoped that Sanders would keep to his word, and return him, preferably alive and intact. He was trying to calculate the probability of that happening when he realized they were exiting the compound. As soon as they were outside, Sanders released his hold on Mac for a split second, and grabbed his pistol once again. Mac looked from Sanders to the pistol with fear. 

Sanders wouldn’t just kill him right here, would he?

Sanders noticed Mac’s nervous expression and laughed, right before bringing the butt of the pistol slamming into the side of Mac’s head, sending him into darkness.

............

Mac was jolted back to the present by the sound of metal scraping. He looked over and saw that the sound was indeed the door opening, which meant that the sound he had heard earlier was the door closing. Mac shuddered at the thought of someone being in the room while he was unconscious, especially when he didn’t know how long he had been out for. Mac’s muddled brain was able to recognize the person coming through the door, with two armed guards behind him, as Jason Sanders, the leader of the criminal organization he and Jack were sent to infiltrate. Jack… Mac remembers the look on Jack’s face as Mac offered himself up to save the TAC team, and he instantly felt guilty. He knew that Jack would blame himself for not coming up with a way out, even though there was no other way. Jack would understand, right? Jack had to understand.

Mac was pulled out of his thoughts suddenly, with a slap to the face. He looked up and saw Sanders standing over him. He had changed his clothes from the last time Mac had seen him, now he was wearing what looked almost like business attire. He had a pleased expression on his face, and when he started speaking, Mac found out why.

“Your Phoenix Foundation must really not care about you, I mean, I thought for sure we would be followed, or at least trailed from a distance. But no, nothing. They have left you completely on your own. It’s too bad I pride myself on being a man of my word, we could have so much fun together,” he paused, “Well, at least I would have so much fun. I would love to see how long it would take to make you scream. But alas, I do keep my promises, so you will be returned, unharmed, well, mostly.”

MacGyver felt a flare of hope at that, so he was going to get to go home, and then maybe he could explain to Jack why he did it, and apologize. However, he couldn’t bite back the retort that came out of his mouth next.

“You know, my team doesn’t need to physically follow you in order to find me. We have one of the best hackers, if not the best, on the planet. She has tracked down criminals way more high class than you and your pitiful gang of lowlife criminals. She will find me, and when she does…”

He never got to finish his sentence. Sanders had shot forwards while he was speaking and grabbed a fistful of Mac’s hair and pulled his head back, exposing his neck. 

“You think we’re pitiful, well, get back to me on that in about thirty minutes,” he let go of Mac’s hair and turned to his two guards, “I did say mostly unharmed, didn’t I?” 

Sanders turned back towards Mac, and almost gingerly ran his finger down the side of MacGyver’s face, stopping just below his jaw to cup his chin. MacGyver tried to pull away, but Sanders just gripped his chin harder, and tilted it up, forcing Mac to meet his eyes.

“I guess you and I will get to have some fun after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you have a wonderful day!  
> I might continue this at some point during the month, what do you guys think?


	2. In the Hands of the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has to make an impossible choice between saving Mac or Riley when they are all three kidnapped by terrorists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two posts in one day! It's crazy! Well, here's round two for my Whumptober fics. This is based on the prompt "In the Hands of the Enemy," of which prompts I chose, "Pick Who Dies," and kidnapped.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, and please comment! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

“Pick who dies.”

Jack Dalton looked down at the two people on their knees in front of him. MacGyver and Riley were both looking up at him expectantly, telling him with their eyes to pick them. Their hands were bound behind them and an armed guard was behind each of them, holding a gun to their head. Jack knew he was never going to be able to kill one of the people in his life that he considered his own children, but the terrorist wasn’t going to let him get away with that.

“Either you pick one of them, or I kill them both, it’s your choice.”

He was running out of time. He couldn’t kill one of them, but if he didn’t he would lose both of them. He was trying to come up with a plan to get them all out of there safely, when Mac spoke up.

“Jack, you know you need to choose me. Riley is like a daughter to you, and she has a family at home waiting for her. No one will care if I am gone, please Jack, just choose me.”

“I thought I told you not to speak, this is his choice,” one of the terrorists said, punctuating the sentence with a kick to Mac’s stomach that sent him to the floor coughing, and before he had a chance to regain his bearings, the lead terrorist signalled to the man who kicked him, and Mac was roughly hauled back to his knees. Then, a rough cloth was produced from somewhere in the thug’s gear, which was tied tightly around Mac’s face, gagging him, and effectively preventing him from interjecting again.

Riley scowled at the men surrounding them, but wisely kept her mouth shut as Mac finally caught his breath. 

The terrorist turned his attention back to Jack. “Well, now that that little problem has been taken care of, have you made your choice?”

“Just kill me, leave them alone,” Jack almost pleaded. He couldn’t stand being helpless while his kids suffered. He would give his life for either of them anyday. 

Mac instantly started struggling and making sounds of protests through the gag, which didn’t get him anything except for another swift kick to the stomach.

“I’m afraid that is not an option. You have to choose one of them. I want you to live knowing that you caused the death of one of these, beautiful, young people,” the terrorist responded, walking closer to Mac and Riley.

“You stay away from them!” Jack yelled.

“The only way this will end is if you choose one. Listen to the blond, he seemed pretty adamant about you choosing him, didn’t you?” he asked, looking down at Mac.  
Mac glared at the man before shifting his gaze back towards Jack and nodding. His blue eyes filling up as he silently begged Jack to save Riley. All the while, Riley was looking steadily at Jack with a determined look in her eyes, like she knew she was going to die, and was ready for it. The look broke Jack’s heart. Both of the people in front of him believed that he would choose them in order to save the other, when the truth was, Jack had absolutely no idea what he was going to do. He had to figure out a way to buy them some time, but how? If Mac were in a position to help him, he would have already figured out a way out of this place, with all three of them alive and in one piece. He didn’t have time to dwell on what would never happen, though, the terrorists were getting restless, and one wrong move would earn both Mac and Riley a bullet in their head.

He needed to think of some way to stall. Anything that would keep the terrorists from hurting the two people in front of him. 

“How about a counteroffer. You let us all walk out of here, and I will make sure you get five million dollars for your trouble. How does that sound, huh, how about that?” There was no way he would ever be able to follow through with that offer, but he needed something to fill time until either he figured out a way to escape, or backup arrived.

The terrorist hesitated a second before responding. “No government in their right mind would give you five million dollars, especially the United States. ‘We don’t negotiate with terrorists,’ and all that.” 

Well, now Jack needed a new plan. He was fairly certain that the bribe wasn’t going to work, but it did distract the criminals enough to allow him to reach into his waistband and pull out a knife that the group had missed when they kidnapped the three of them from their mission. He knew it wouldn’t hold them off for long, or allow them to escape, but he did hope that attacking them with it would be enough to anger them into hurting him, and not the kids, buying them time to get out of there. 

He struck immediately, lashing out with his arm, cutting the nearest terrorist across the arm, causing him to drop his gun, which Dalton quickly picked up. He was about to fire it at another thug when he saw the lead terrorist standing over Mac and Riley, smiling.

The minute Jack was distracted, a group of terrorists wrested the gun out of his hand and twisted his arms tightly behind his back.

“I hope you enjoyed that, because I can assure you, they won’t enjoy what is going to happen next. That little charade of yours just bought one of them a slow and painful death. I was going to be merciful and make it quick, but you have forced my hand. Oh, and one more thing. You’re going to be the one to do it now. You will do everything I say, and when the light drains from their eyes, you will be the direct cause of it. So yes, I really hope you enjoyed your little display of aggression.”

Jack looked to Mac and Riley to try and convey just how sorry he was with his eyes, but of course, they both understood already and nodded at him. Why couldn't they be angry? Then at least they wouldn't look so defeated and broken. Jack felt as though he was going to throw up. What was he supposed to do now? He knew that there was no way in the world that he would be able to kill either of them. But he knew he was going to have to do something, the terrorists weren’t going to wait forever.

“So, have you finally decided? Will it be the pretty blond or the beautiful girl that will die here today? Or both, I don’t care either way, it’s entirely up to you.”

Jack ran through the possible scenarios in his head. Backup should be arriving soon, so he should only have to draw this out for, at the most, thirty more minutes. That meant he had to make a decision. As much as he hated it, in order to hopefully keep all of them alive, he was going to have to hurt either Mac or Riley. Mac was already hurt from getting punched, but he was also more experienced with situations like these and had years more of training then Riley. So, in the end, it seemed that Mac was the best choice.

“MacGyver, I choose MacGyver,” he said, not meeting either of their eyes. If he had of, he would have seen relief, with a small amount of fear in Mac’s eyes, and anger mixed with worry in Riley’s.

“Well then, let’s get started, shall we?”

Jack slowly made his way over to where Mac was kneeling, and stood so he was right in front of the lead terrorist. He stared the man down until he looked away, and then he reached behind him and emerged with what looks like a metal rod with two prongs on the end. Jack’s stomach dropped as he recognized what it was. 

A cattle prod. They wanted him to electrocute Mac.

Jack immediately shook his head and started to back up. He had made it back to the far corner of the room when the terrorist pulled out a pistol and placed the muzzle on the side of Riley’s forehead. 

“Alright, fine, you win,” Jack said, defeated as he walked back towards Mac...and the cattle prod.

“Let’s not waste any more time, you know what to do,” the terrorist said, and then walked to the other side of the room to watch.

“I am so sorry Mac,” Jack whispered as he picked up the cattle prod.

Mac was unable to respond, but once again just nodded. Jack was crying as he looked over to Riley one more time, and saw another terrorist holding a gun to her head, the threat evident. He steeled himself and jabbed the cattle prod into the area under Mac’s ribcage, forcing himself to listen to Mac’s hisses and grunts of pain, muffled by the gag. 

Jack lost count of how many times he had struck Mac with the prod, and the stubborn kid was still nodding at him before every strike, reassuring him that everything was okay. Jack was about to jab Mac again, when, finally, he heard the door being smashed in, and immediately, a team of agents had surrounded the terrorists. 

Jack threw down the cattle prod and ran to Mac, who had collapsed onto the floor after the terrorist holding him up had been restrained. He quickly untied the binds around his hands, and the gag, letting Mac fall against him. After glancing over to make sure Riley was okay, he lifted Mac up into his arms, and quickly carried him out to the awaiting transport.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for reading!  
> I would love it if you could comment what you thought about this chapter.


	3. My Way or the Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My (whumpier) version of the throne room scene at the end of City of Heavenly Fire.   
> What if Clary's plan hadn't happened quite so quickly?
> 
> This is a Mortal Instruments fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to take a break from MacGyver for today, because I had this idea, and I just couldn't wait to write it down. Well, anyway, this is my story for the Whumptober Day 3 prompt, "My Way or the Highway," from which I chose forced to kneel and manhandled. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

“All of you, kneel to your queen.”

Jace slowly looked around, ahead of him, Sebastian was looking around at each of them. His “trapped guests.” He had a look of almost glee in his eyes. As he glanced at their small group, his eyes lingered for an uncomfortably long time on Jace, causing an involuntary shiver to run down his spine. Jace eventually looked away and shifted his gaze to where his friends, and basically his family, were standing, still on their feet. He watched as the Endarkened knelt, one by one.

“Kneel, or I will kill you all,” Amatis growled from her place on the floor.

Jace risked a glance at Clary, who was staring blankly ahead, but Jace could see how much this was affecting her. Even though he knew they had a plan, he felt so powerless. What if the sword didn’t work? He should have done more to protect Clary. He should have been able to kill Sebastian when they had met earlier, but he hadn’t, and here they were.

To Jace’s, and judging by the expressions on his friend’s faces, everyone else’s surprise, Magnus knelt first, falling to his knees with the graceful air of a dancer. Alec only hesitated a second before following Magnus to the floor. Isabelle and Simon followed shortly after. Then came Luke, who pulled Jocelyn, Clary’s mother, down to the floor after him.

Soon the only person left upright was Jace. He glanced one last time at Clary, who looked like her heart was breaking, and then levelled a glare at Sebastian, who was still wearing that sickening grin, before slowly bowing his head and dropping to his knees beside his friends. It damaged his pride to do so, but he knew Clary would bever forgive herself if he was killed for his defiance, and for Clary, he would do anything. 

Almost the second his knees touched the ground, Jace heard Sebastian’s mocking voice. “I thought I would never live to see this day. All of you, on your knees. I thought that I would have to kill you before you would willingly kneel, but I guess I have underestimated your loyalty to your new queen,” he paused, walking closer to where Jace was kneeling on the floor, “Especially you, my darling brother. No fighting? No threats? No snarky remarks? Nothing? I have to say, I’m a bit disappointed.”

He walked closer and took Jace’s chin in his hand, roughly moving it from side to side, as if examining him. “I will never understand what Clarissa saw in you,” Jace bared his teeth, but stayed silent, “Well, no matter, she’s mine now, you said it yourself.”

Jace ignores him and shifts his gaze to Clary, which does not go unnoticed by Sebastian. He growls and roughly lets go of Jace’s face, and gets up to walk back towards where Clary is sitting on the throne.

“You still love him, don’t you. You belong to me now, to me,” he paused, seeming to collect himself, “You heard Jace a minute ago, he gave you away.”  
“I will never belong to you Sebastian. I only agreed to take the throne because you sunk so low as to threaten my friends and family. I will NEVER love you. You are a monster, and that’s all I ever will be,” Clary responded, and then her face started rapidly losing color as she realized all she had said.

Sebastian, however, stayed startlingly neutral as he took in what Clary had said. 

“You’re right, I am a monster, and if you have ever thought differently, you were fooling yourself, and you are about to see just how monstrous I can be,” he said, and then turned to the group of Endarkened, still kneeling on the floor. “Get up, Amatis, and bring my brother to me.”

Jace started to get up to his feet, but before he could so much as get off the ground, Amatis had grabbed both his arms and wrenched them behind his back. He tried to fight her off, but her grip was too strong. Jace was roughly pulled to his feet, and almost dragged to where Sebastian was waiting. Once he was there, Amatis lessened her grip enough to allow Jace to shrug her off. He lunged at Sebastian, but before he could land a blow, Sebastian pointed towards where Alec, Isabelle, Magnus and the rest of his family were, causing Jace to pause and look where Sebastian had pointed. When he did, he silently cursed and dropped his arm. Somehow, in the time it took Jace to escape from Amatis, another Endarkened had moved behind Alec, and had a knife to his throat.

“Very good choice Jace, I wouldn’t have wanted to kill one of you so early on. Where’s the fun in that? Now, kneel.”

“No. I will not. I only will kneel to Clary. I will never kneel to you, brother,” he said, mockingly. 

“I thought you might say that,” Sebastian responded, and before Jace could say anything else, Sebastian had lashed out, kicking the back of Jace’s knee, causing them to buckle and Jace to fall to the ground with a grunt.

Jace debated getting back up, but with one glance towards his friends he decided against it, he had already put them in danger with his little show of defiance. For now, it looked like the only choice he had was to not resist, at least for the most part, until they could find a way out of Edom, and back to their Alicante. So, he decided to stay on his knees, but he couldn’t resist levelling a glare at Sebastian.

“There we go, that’s much better. Don’t you think Clarissa?”

Clary said nothing, just continued to look ahead.

“Well then, I guess we will have to do this the hard way.”

Sebastian reached forward and grabbed Jace’s hair, pulling back the golden locks until his neck was fully exposed. Then, he leaned down, and whispered in Jace’s ear, so low that no one else could hear, “I have been looking forward to this for a while, brother.”

Then, Sebastian roughly let go of Jace’s hair, and punched him hard in the stomach, the unanticipated blow causing Jace to double over and cough.

“Stop. Stop!” Clary exclaimed, “What do you want, Sebastian?”

“I want your loyalty, I will get your love later.”

Clary looked disgusted at the prospect, but she nodded, reluctantly.

“That’s not good enough, you’re going to have to try a little harder than that. I want an answer, not just a nod,” Sebastian said. He then turned back to Jace and hauled him to his feet again, just to send a swift kick to his abdomen, sending him back to the floor, gasping.

“Clary, no...don’t do this. I’m okay,” Jace said, in between gasps.

“Oh yeah, you’re fine now,” Sebastian said lazily, kicking Jace again, this time in the back, “ Whether or not you stay that way depends on Clarissa. So, what do you say?”

Clary looked from Jace to Sebastian, and back to Jace. 

It was too long for Sebastian to wait, he reached down and grabbed the front of Jace’s shirt, and placed his knife against his throat. Jace started to struggle, but then remembered the threat against his friends, and went still.

“Tick tock Clarissa, I do have places to be by the way. You know, people to kill, wars to win. So I would appreciate it if you could decide soon. Or, I could just kill angel-boy right now,” he said, punctuating his words by digging the knife a little farther in Jace’s throat, causing a small trail of blood to trail down his neck and soak into his shirt, near Sebastian’s hand.

“No, don’t. I promise to be loyal.”

“Very good. Just to seal the deal, kiss me. We have to show them that we are unified Clarissa. Prove yourself, and I will let Jace live.”

“Okay, fine, just, put your arms around me.”

Even though Jace knew what was coming, he was still a little surprised at the ease in which Clary stabbed the Morning Star blade into Sebastian.

Now, they just needed a way out.


End file.
